Dare To Love Me
by Glass-Licker
Summary: Every single event in life happens in an opportunity to choose love over fear.” -Oprah Winfrey. Liley Oneshot!


**Hey ya'll. This is my first Liley oneshot. I was sick at home today bored, so I just whipped this out. It's pretty cheesy, but I was in the mood for some Liley fluff!**

**For everyone reading Start All Over, don't worry I'm trying my best to update asap. I just have a little bit of writer's block right now. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up by this weekend. **

It was just another weekend. It was just another Saturday night with my best friend spending the night.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked while mindlessly scanning our massive DVD collection.

I could hear Lilly groan from the couch, "Miles, we allllways watch a movie. Can't we do something different for once?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her whininess, that girl was such a child sometimes, "Fine, any bright ideas on what to do Einstein?" I snickered.

I looked over at the blonde who simply smirked at me, making me slightly uneasy. "How about Truth or Dare?"

I laughed out loud, "Truth or Dare?! Seriously Lilly? First off, that game is for twelve year olds. Second, we already know practically everything about each other so there's really no point."

"Truth or dare?" Lilly questioned, totally ignoring my reluctance to play.

I sighed; she was just as stubborn as she was childish. I got up to join her on the couch. "Truth," I replied smugly. I was confident there wasn't one question Lilly could ask me that she didn't already know the answer to.

"Have you ever thought about kissing another girl?"

Except that one. My jaw dropped and my throat felt dry. Where had that come from?!

"No, I haven't ever thought about that," My voice was an unsure whisper. I really hadn't ever thought about that, until now that is. I felt my eyes unconsciously drift down and settle on Lilly's soft pink lips.

"Truth or dare?" Lilly asked again causing my gaze to snap up to her eyes. I blushed guiltily while trying to register what had just happened…Had I wanted to kiss Lilly?

"Dare," I replied automatically. My mind was too frazzled to even remember it was my turn to ask.

I anxiously looked up into Lilly's emerald eyes, her gaze was serious and yet uncertain.

"Kiss me."

_________________________

There was no fairy tale ending that night. When Lilly asked me to kiss her I freaked. She apologized profusely, saying she had simply been curious.

I forgave her of course, but something between us had changed that day. Now a year later, Lilly's eyes lost their playful sparkle when she was around me. She was weary not to touch me, and in turn I did the same.

We drifted. Lilly hung out with Oliver and the skater crowd while I grew closer to Sarah and few other girls in the grade. We were still friends, but no longer best friends. There were never any more sleepovers.

Our friendship wasn't the only thing to change either. Lilly had come out. At first it was the talk of the school, but it eventually faded. I knew before everyone else, she had simply pulled me aside one day after school and laid it on me.

"MileyIthinkImightbegay."

"Huh?"

"Miley…I think…I mean I might be…" Lilly hesitated and ran a hand through her hair before looking me dead in the eyes.

"Miles, I'm gay."

I can honestly say I wasn't surprised. After the "incident" I began taking note of Lilly's unusual mannerisms. How her eyes lingered on me while we were in bikinis sunbathing on the beach. How she hardly ever mentioned guys in a more than friendly way.

After the waters had settled on Lilly's orientation, she began dating. She had gone through several girlfriends, and I found that I disliked each one more than the last.

Currently Lilly was dating a cheerleader named Mikayla. Mikayla was definitely gorgeous, but she seemed shallow to me. Personally, I think she was just using Lilly to experiment with her own sexuality. Oh well, they had been going steady for about three months so who was I to judge.

There was just something about the whole situation that bugged me…

"Hey Miles." Lilly's voice startled me out of my thoughts. She placed her lunch tray down on the table across from me. I felt a smile form on my lips, it rare for Lilly to sit with me at lunch. Despite our fading friendship, her presence still brought a smile to my face.

"Lils, I thought we were going out to lunch today?" Mikayla's whiny high-pitched made me shudder as she sat down beside Lilly.

"I'll take you out to lunch tomorrow, babe," Lilly comforted her girlfriend by kissing her on the cheek and slinging an arm around her waist.

Mikayla grinned mischievously as she reached out and twirled a few of Lilly's blonde strands around her finger, "Mmm that sounds good. I can't wait, especially for dessert, a nice slice of Lilly pie."

I suddenly stabbed my mashed potatoes with more force than necessary, causing my water to spill.

Lilly and Mikayla looked up at me startled out of their flirt fest.

"Miles, are you okay?" Lilly asked with concern.

I couldn't ignore the growing burning in my stomach. There was a sickening feeling I got whenever I glanced at Lilly's arm around her waist, or Lilly's hair around her finger.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and stood up to leave, "Just peachy."

_________________________

I felt his rough hands press against my sides and his tongue force his way down my throat.

I was in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session with my boyfriend, Jake Ryan.

Jake had been interested in me for a while, but I never returned the same feelings. However, seeing how close Lilly and Mikayla were made me feel…lonely. Lonely enough to give into Jake Ryan's pathetic pick-up attempts.

Jake was okay-looking but a total asshole. Any conversation ended up completely revolving around him, his hopes for an acting career, his football scholarship, blah, blah, blah.

Besides his dysfunctional personality, he was horrible at kissing. His lips were chapped and hard, his tongue slimy, and his movements rough. Kissing for him was simply a means to an end, getting me in bed.

It never happened though. Nothing would ever happen between Jake and I. For me, Jake Ryan was simply a distraction. Whenever we were making out ferociously, my mind could escape from the world. I was free of all my confusing thoughts. Confusing thoughts centered on a certain blonde. A certain sexy alluring…STOP!

I harshly bit down on Jake's bottom lip.

Jake pulled back abruptly. At first he looked stunned, but then he smirked, "Oh you like it rough, baby? I'll show you rough." Jake growled before diving back into the kiss.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to escape.

_________________________

Later that night I sat out on the beach alone. My lips were bruised and I had a large hickey on my neck. Despite it all, I wasn't satisfied. I would never be satisfied with Jake.

I held my head in my hands as I let out a desperate sob. Deep down, I vaguely knew what I wanted. I had always wanted it, and yet I was just too frightened to accept it.

Rather than admit I loved her, I pretended to like some cocky jock. I convinced myself it was my dislike for Mikayla that my stomach burn than when I saw Lilly's arm around her and not jealousy.

I was living a lie, and it was eating me alive.

I felt someone's footsteps in the sand behind me. I suddenly lifted my head out of my hands and quickly attempted to wipe away a few stray tears.

"Miles? Is that you?" Lilly's melodious voice floated over the sound of the crashing waves.

I closed my eyes and tried to swallow all my feelings as I felt Lilly settle down beside me.

"I thought it was you. What are you doing out here so late at night?" Lilly questioned softly.

"Just thinking," My voice was still weak from crying. I refused to look Lilly in the eyes in case she saw my red nose and wet cheeks. Instead I stared into the endless black ocean.

"About?" I could feel her stare burning into me.

I simply shrugged; I didn't trust my voice right now.

"Miley…why won't you look at me? What's wrong?" Lilly sounded hurt and I bit my mangled lip. I couldn't stand to hurt her.

I shifted in the stand to face her. In the moonlight I saw Lilly's expression change concern to shock. Her glance moved over my bloodshot eyes, then my bruised lips, and lastly to the throbbing hickey on my neck.

"What…what happened to you? Oh my god, did Jake do this to you?! I will kill that pathetic little-"

"No Lilly," I quickly added before the blonde got too upset, "I did this to me."

Lilly's face turned confused and she stuck out her bottom lip in thought. Through all the pain I felt, I still couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked, "I don't understand, Miles."

I chucked sadly, "Neither do I, Lilly. I'm so confused right now."

Lilly was silent beside me. I sighed, there was no point in torturing myself anymore, I had to finally let go of my fears, "There's only one thing I'm certain about."

"What's that?" Lilly whispered.

I swallowed my took a deep breath, "I'm in love."

I glanced over to see the blonde's reaction. She seemed disappointed and replied sadly, "That makes two of us."

I felt my stomach drop, "Mikayla?" I muttered.

"No. Mikayla is kind, gorgeous, smart, and a hell of a kisser," I visibly cringed at the thought of them kissing, "She's all of those things, but I'm not in love with her."

"I've always been in love with just one person." Lilly sighed as she leaned back looking up at the stars. "I have always loved this person, and I always will."

I stared at Lilly's pained green eyes, and then followed her gaze into the sky. At that moment a shooting star flashed across the skies.

"Every shooting star I see I only wish for one thing. I wish I could be loved back."

I felt Lilly's eyes on me. My heartbeat began to race with hope. Was it me? Was I the one she loved? I licked my lips thoughtfully. There was really only way to find out. I would have to face all the things I had feared for so long.

"Lilly?" My quiet voice cracked. I moved a little closer so that our arms barely grazed as I looked her in the eyes.

I took a deep breath as the blonde looked at me expectantly. "Truth or dare?" I whispered.

Lilly's jaw dropped slightly as her green eyes sparkled with hope. She leaned a little closer.

"Dare." Her whisper brushed across my cheeks making me shiver pleasantly.

I shut my eyes slowly. "Kiss me."

I felt her breath ghost across my lips. And then our lips crashed together.

The universe exploded. Lights, sounds, colors, everything disappeared except Lilly's soft lips moving against mine. She was gentle and loving, everything Jake wasn't. She was everything I had craved for so long.

All thoughts flitted to the back of my mind as Lilly's gentle hand cupped my cheek. I wound my arms around her delicate neck, tangling my hands in her silky hair, deepening the kiss further. I felt Lilly's tongue slide across my bottom lip, and I eagerly opened my mouth, allowing our tongues dance passionately. One thing was for sure; Lilly was a damn good kisser.

I pulled back breathless, "Wow." It was all I could manage to say.

Lilly was looking at me in utter surprise. I suppose I owed her an explanation.

I looked her sincerely in the eyes, "Lilly, I love you. I always have, I was just too afraid to admit it to myself."

Lilly's state of shock was shattered by small smile, "Miley, I love you too. You're the person I wished for with ever shooting star. You're my everything."

I felt tears of joy leaking out of my eyes. Then I grew serious, "What about Mikayla?"

Lilly laughed softly as she reached and gently wiped away my tears with her thumb, "Who?"

I giggled giddily. For the first time in a long time, I felt free of all my troubles. The burden of all my fears and doubts had lifted off of me.

"How about a sleepover?" I questioned happily. For some reason I just couldn't stop smiling.

"Can we watch a movie?" Lilly grinned as she playfully poked my ribs.

"Of course."

"Race you there!" Lilly immediately hopped up and speed off towards the house.

"Hey, no fair!" I threw myself after her and sped through the sand. However, Lilly was much faster than me and by the time I reached the door, I was breathless.

I glanced up at the sky one final time and glimpsed the flash of a shooting star. I walked into the house, into the arms of the girl I loved, finally smiling.

**Awwwwww, how precious. Please leave your thoughts. :)**


End file.
